Será nuestro secreto nena
by Hadavenenosa
Summary: Hermione Granger siente una terrible atracción física por su peor enemigo. Ella piensa que mientras todo esté en su mente nada malo puede ocurrir, mientras nadie descubra lo que siente, no tendrá ningún problema. Pero... ¿y si por un estúpido descuido alguien descubriera su secreto?, ¿qué ocurriría si es el mismísimo Draco Malfoy quien lo descubre?.


**_Será nuestro secreto nena..._**

 _One Shot. Lime._

 ** _Disclaimer;_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ ** _J.K Rowling._**

* * *

 ** _Puro deseo..._**

Ella lo observaba con cuidado disimulo desde su pupitre, se había convertido en una experta en el arte de espiarlo, siempre prestaba atención en clase y trataba de levantar la mano la primera, cuando Snape hacía alguna pregunta, pero cuando las lecciones se tornaban aburridas, repetitivas o sobre todo cuando ella ya sabía aquello que el profesor estaba explicando, se permitía relajar la mente concentrándose en otros temas que le parecían… más interesantes.

Hacía ya algún tiempo que se había dado cuenta con horror y preocupación, de que el chico le gustaba, aunque lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no lo podía negar, Malfoy era un imbécil en toda regla. Era un presumido y un niñito de papá, era egoísta y cruel con los más débiles, no solo se pavoneaba de su gran fortuna, también alardeaba del éxito que tenía con las chicas. Era cierto que en ese aspecto no se podía quejar, en todas las casas tenía admiradoras que babeaban por él, siempre tenía a su disposición a un buen número de chicas, que se arrastraban a sus pies con tal de que el principito de Slytherin les hiciera un mínimo de caso.

Hermione detestaba ver cómo todas aquellas chicas se daban tan poco valor a sí mismas, la enfurecía ver cómo Malfoy se aprovechaba de la situación y ya de paso sacaba muy buen partido de todo aquello. Pero tenía muy claro que nunca sería como ellas, sobre todo porque Draco nunca se debía enterar de lo que sentía por él. Aunque le daba rabia, había terminado por aceptarlo, se decía que quitando su desastrosa personalidad, Malfoy era un chico atractivo. Si, le parecía atractivo de la cabeza a los pies, su pelo rubio y suave, sus ojos claros y profundos como el agua, sus facciones masculinas, su cuerpo atlético y bien formado, y aquella seguridad en si mismo que resultaba tan magnética.

Ella se avergonzaba de sus sentimientos, él era su enemigo, el muchacho que toda la vida la había insultado, siempre la había hecho sentirse inferior. Se había burlado de ella año tras año sin dejar de fastidiarla, y jamás se le había pasado por la mente, mirar a Hermione como otra cosa que no fuera una rata de biblioteca, o una asquerosa sangre sucia, hija de muggles y carentes de clase. Jamás había pensado que a pesar de todo eso, ella era una chica normal que sentía, deseaba y anhelaba como cualquier ser vivo. Sin embargo, Hermione rezaba cada día, para que así siguiera siendo.

El sentimiento era fuerte, había crecido a raudales con el paso del tiempo. No era amor, nunca podría amar a alguien como él, era deseo puro y duro. No entendía cómo le había llegado a pasar. Al principio solo le había parecido que Malfoy había madurado como todos ellos, y simplemente la naturaleza de sus genes, lo habían dotado de un físico realmente agradable a la vista. Pero había algo más en él. Había algo que la atraía constantemente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban se le erizaba la piel, las primeras veces lo confundió con miedo, pero enseguida se deshizo de esa estúpida idea, nunca le había temido. Pronto y sin detenerse a pensar, empezó a fijarse más en el chico, comenzó a detallarlo y a tratar de entender lo que le ocurría. Sus labios, sus manos, su porte varonil, la forma en la que le quedaba el uniforme, su mirada resuelta, la manera sexy y arrogante en que le guiñaba el ojo a las chicas... Malfoy era todo un seductor y él lo sabía.

Hermione se convenció a sí misma de que era algo normal, la atracción física no siempre iba de la mano con la atracción intelectual, era un instinto primario, lo único que tenía que hacer era ignorarlo todo lo que podía, pero ahí estaba la cuestión, no solo no podía si no que pensaba en él, cada día más.

Había dejado de atender a Snape del todo, estaba completamente concentrada en la imagen del chico que tenía a tres pupitres de distancia. Malfoy tampoco atendía, reía en voz baja de aquello que le contaba Zabini, mientras hacía garabatos con su pluma, en un pedazo de pergamino. Hermione estaba haciendo lo mismo, sólo que no eran garabatos. Se había distraído por completo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, mejor dicho, de lo que dibujaba. Se trataba de un bonito y perfecto corazón que ardía en llamas, dentro de él se hallaban dos iniciales… _D y_ H, y justo debajo dos únicas palabras _puro deseo…_

Estaba ensimismada repasando con tinta el dibujo, hasta que le pareció extraño no escuchar ni un solo ruido a su alrededor. Alarmada, se dio cuenta de que una sombra se cernía sobre ella, Hermione dio un respingo en su asiento cuando Snape, con rostro sombrío, le arrebató el trocito de pergamino de un solo manotazo. Este se lo acercó a la vista para averiguar qué tenía tan absorta a la alumna más aventajada de el aula. A ella se le disparó el corazón, comenzó a latirle como si se le quisiera salir del pecho, de repente se puso pálida y se le bajó la temperatura corporal, miraba a Snape con ojos desorbitados, el resto de la clase, absolutamente todos y cada uno de sus compañeros la miraban a ella, incluido Malfoy, con su típico aire burlón.

El profesor por su parte entrecerró su mirada observando bien el dibujo, alzó una ceja a más no poder quizá denotando cierta sorpresa, luego miró a Draco y por último y muy lentamente, giró la cabeza para contemplarla a ella. Fueron unos largos instantes, que le parecieron eternos y un verdadero suplicio.

—Señorita Granger… —pronunció Snape, con voz audible y arrastrando las palabras, de la misma forma en la que lo solía hacer Draco —, ¿sería tan amable… de repetirnos lo que acabo de explicar?.

Hermione se sintió desfallecer, realmente no sabía de qué habían estado hablando los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, estaba totalmente en blanco y era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía qué responder. Con el corazón desbocado y unas gotas de sudor frío formándosele en la sien, empezó a tartamudear intentando explicarle a Snape que no había atendido porque no se encontraba muy bien, cosa que lógicamente no se creyó. El profesor miró enfurecido el papel dibujado nuevamente, suspiró con disgusto, lo hizo una bola y se lo metió al bolsillo:

—Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. —pronunció con satisfacción para él y para los Slytherin, y para gran disgusto y quejidos de los Gryffindor—. Y como castigo, me hará usted un informe completo y detallado, de no menos de cien páginas sobre la clase de hoy —terminó.

Bien, si aquello era todo, podía asumirlo, y pensó para sí misma que sin duda se lo merecía por no haber sido más espabilada, y por haber permitido que Snape la pillara. Eso sí que la preocupaba, ¿qué estaría pensando el profesor de aquella nota?, ¿qué se estaría imaginando?, ¿se habría dado cuenta de que eran sus iniciales y las de Draco?, y encima aquellas malditas palabras debajo del corazón…, puro deseo…, Hermione iba a explotar de la vergüenza, no fue capaz de levantar la cabeza en lo que quedó de clase.

Esa misma noche, después de la cena y para poder relajarse un poco de tanto estrés, decidió ir al baño de los prefectos, lo necesitaba. Esperó a que todos estuvieran ya durmiendo para no encontrarse con nadie y no ser molestada. Se puso en movimiento, caminó despacio tranquilamente por los pasillos de piedra, rememorando con disgusto el incidente de la mañana. El camino estaba oscuro y desierto, no se escuchaba ni un alfiler, hasta que de un momento a otro tuvo esa sensación tan familiar que había tenido ya varias veces, ese escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, su piel erizada, la alarma que su cerebro le mandaba, la certeza de saber que la estaban observando.

Caminó deprisa con el corazón en un puño, quiso avanzar unas cuantas zancadas, pero un brazo firme la atrapó por el vientre inmovilizándola. Una mano fría se posó duramente en su boca impidiendo que gritara. Sintió un suave susurro en su oído de silencio:

—Shhhhhhh… ssshhhhh… tranquila y quietecita… —escuchó. Pero no daba crédito, no era capaz de creerse lo que todos sus sentidos le confirmaban, aquella voz… aquella inconfundible voz que reconocería hasta en el mismísimo infierno. Muy despacio notó cómo la mano sobre su boca se iba relajando, hasta apartarse por completo, pero en su lugar notó casi al instante una varita contra su cuello, y esta vez escuchó en su oído, esa voz más firme y dura:

—Si le cuentas a alguien esto, juro por mis antepasados que te lanzaré una imperdonable. Te lo juro Granger —aseveró—, aunque tenga que meterme yo mismo de cabeza en Azkaban.

Hermione asintió temblorosa, mientras notaba cómo la dirigía casi a empujones hasta un aula vacía, estaba a oscuras por completo, solo iluminada por la débil luz de las estrellas y una luna menguante que parecía sonreírles. Él cerró la puerta y la acorraló de inmediato contra ella, la varita no bajó de su cuello, pero ella supo que estaba más relajado:

—Así que puro deseo ¿eh Granger…? —comentó Draco con arrogancia y una amplia sonrisa de triunfo plantada en la cara, Hermione perdió la respiración por unos segundos, eso sí que no se lo había esperado, pero trató de recomponerse:

—No sé de qué me estas hablando Malfoy. —respondió fingiendo indignación, Draco suspiró perdiendo la paciencia y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el mismo pedazo de pergamino que Snape le había arrebatado aquella mañana, lo abrió y se lo tendió —. Eso… no es lo que tú crees —dijo como excusa.

—No soy estúpido Granger, no insultes mi inteligencia, está claro lo que es, "tu inicial y la mía dentro de un corazoncito…" —canturreó con burla—, y lo que pone abajo…, eso sí que es provocación, ¡no me lo esperaba de ti! —dijo casi riendo—. ¡Te imaginaba más mojigata!.

—¡En serio Malfoy…! —pronunció desesperada—, ¡no es lo que piensas!, ¡esas iniciales…!.

—¡Shhhhhhh…! —escuchó nuevamente, pero esta vez, Draco acercó tanto su boca a su oído que rozo el lóbulo de su oreja, a Hermione le temblaron las rodillas, pensó que no la sostendrían, Draco lo notó y pegó todo su cuerpo al de ella —. Mira… te propongo una cosa… lo que ocurra aquí, se queda aquí, y en cuanto salgamos por esta puerta… lo olvidaremos y haremos como si nunca hubiera pasado. Nunca lo volveremos a mencionar. ¿Qué dices? —Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Pe, pero…, ¿a... qué te refieres?, ¿qué es lo que va a… a ocurrir?. —Draco soltó una carcajada, y apretó aún más, su cuerpo al de ella. Sonriendo volvió a rozar su oído con los labios:

—¿Me lo preguntas en serio Granger?, ¿quieres que sea más explícito? —le susurró mientras acariciaba su muslo por dentro de la falda.

Un cosquilleo firme e intenso, recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione de arriba abajo, hasta terminar sembrado en su bajo vientre. Su respiración se volvió agitada, notó que su alma y su corazón se fundían y que lo hacían solo por él, por su olor, por su tacto, ese tacto de fuego que la hacía arder hasta lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndola consciente de partes de su cuerpo que nadie había conocido todavía. Draco comenzó a subir muy lentamente su mano, desde la cara interna de la rodilla, hacia arriba. Notaba su piel sedosa y cálida, en ese momento solo deseaba arrancarle la ropa lo antes posible y poseerla como un demonio, pero necesitaba una respuesta, necesitaba protegerse, ella debía jurarle que nunca se lo contarían a nadie.

Los labios de Draco siguieron un lento camino hasta su cuello, donde se detuvieron largo rato, entretenidos derramando una lluvia de finos besos. Hermione estaba atontada, suspiraba sin control, estaba en los brazos de Draco como había soñado tantas veces, Aunque no lo había imaginado tan exquisito y placentero como lo que estaba viviendo:

—Granger… —susurró contra sus labios, luego los tomó en un profundo e intenso beso —, ¿qué respondes?, no hace falta que hables si no puedes, si quieres que pare, lo hago ahora mismo y cada uno sigue su camino. Guardando silencio, eso sí —le advirtió—, pero si no dices nada… entenderé que quieres que esto pase… —afirmó—, ¿y bien?.

Hermione, incapaz de contestar nada por el deseo y el aturdimiento, pero sobre todo porque quería lo que estaba ocurriendo con cada fibra de su ser, guardó silencio. Por el contrario, se armó de valor, alzó los brazos hasta colocarlos alrededor del cuello de Draco, que sonrió complacido y excitado. Devoró su boca, mientras la levantó en vilo, hasta posarla en una mesa cercana, se apartó un poco de ella, le sonrió de esa forma tan sexy que tantas veces le había visto hacer, y la había hecho derretirse. Le aflojó el nudo de la corbata, se la quitó y comenzó a desabotonar muy despacio su camisa, dejando expuesto su sencillo sujetador de algodón color crema. Ella se sintió algo avergonzada, si lo hubiera sabido, se habría preparado un poco, se habría arreglado y habría comprado ropa interior nueva, un poco más elegante. Draco supo enseguida lo que estaba pensando, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ningún sentimiento amargo les arruinase ese momento. Le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirase y le hablo con mucha claridad para que no le quedaran dudas:

—Eres preciosa Hermione, eres muy apetecible… si no fuese así, no estaría ahora mismo entre tus piernas —Hermione sonrió con timidez pero se atrevió a contestarle lo que jamás le habría dicho en ninguna otra circunstancia:

—Tú también eres muy apetecible, ¿hace mucho que me gustas, sabes? —le comento atrayéndolo hacia ella, mientras lo ayudaba a deshacerse de su camisa.

—Seguro que me deseas más de lo que te atreves a confesarme —le respondió burlándose. Aprovechó el estar besándola para desabrocharle el sujetador. Ella lo apretujó con sus muslos fuertemente pudiendo sentir lo excitado que estaba y la rapidez de la respuesta de su anatomía. Sonrió triunfal para si misma, abandonó sus labios por un segundo y los posó en la oreja de Draco haciéndolo estremecer.

—Esto sí que es puro deseo ¿eh…? —Draco tomó su boca de nuevo. Entre caricias y besos le contestó.

—Sera nuestro secreto nena…


End file.
